Daphne
by pulchra tenebris
Summary: Layla a girl that had bloomed later in life, a girl who was always behind Will Armstrong's shadow. what if she bloomed a little earlier and wasn't behind Will's shadow all the time and did not have a crush on him, won' that be great. characters might be a little OC. pairings are not as of yet determined. constructive criticism is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own sky high or any of the characters I only own the plot._

_Authors note: the characters and there background may be a bit OC so please don't flame! _

_Prologue_

_Layla was a unique child. She was very intuitive and very intelligent almost scarily intelligent she understood and could discern something that perhaps even adults couldn't. Her parents who had always wanted the perfect child had seen her intelligence that was still raw but could be cultivated. Her mother who wanted the smart, pretty girl had put the girl in gymnastics class wanting her to be a cheer leader a sure way to become popular. But what the couple didn't realize was that Layla had also got a talent that had skipped their notice that would make her very much special and because of that talent she would not fit into any mold._

_Until middle school Layla had been cultivating her talent in secret she had begun to control her errant talent that would surge uncontrolled because of her emotions that run rampant. The plants that bloomed and wilted with her emotions now grew and mutated at her will. Plants that were once harmless now were poisonous or carnivorous._

_When she was eleven her father found out about her powers and since than her parents had been more afraid and more paranoid they would let her out for only two things, one for school and the other for her gymnastics classes. Her mother now forced her to have decorum lessons and imposed her importance of education much more severely. At first Layla did not understand why so suddenly her mother had changed her attitude but then she had found a snippet of information that would change her whole perspective on how to view the world. Her mother a woman who had lost her potential future just because the lack of correct counseling she did not know the correct mannerisms that would let her function in the new society that she could enter by marrying her husband. _

_Her mother's power had been almost negligible I mean what could she do by speaking and controlling animals and there had been no one to push her and so she had never tested her limits and so she knew not what she could really actually accomplish. She had entered the system as a sidekick had become her dad's sidekick and had then married him that was hoe she entered the high, glittering society. She pushed her daughter, Layla because she wanted her daughter to accomplish something on her own merits not on someone else's._

_So that was why Layla pushed herself harder. She developed a hard exterior developed her intelligence under her mother's developed a kind of cunning and a mind that could work under high pressure her powers developed so much that she could mutate and communicate with plants she could see whatever they had seen and could hear whatever they could hear. Her powers grew at an alarming rate and several superhero organizations were keeping an eye on her so that they could snatch her up so that she could become a member of their respected organizations._

_It had been five years since then and Layla is entering her freshman year at high school and not just any high school but sky high where all the super heroes and sidekicks go to and now it was her time to go so that she could create her own legacy … hopefully_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter

I woke up to my alarm clock groaning. A hand shot up from the mound of bed covers that the girl was underneath. She got out rubbing her bleary eyes and stretched making her arms bop and then arched her back and another grotesque pop was heard. She got up and shuffled up to a door that led to the bathroom. The girl had a well proportioned figure and was rather tall her bone structure and features were fine and elegant, pleasing in an ethereal sort of way that was distinctly fae. Her skin was smooth like and fair like porcelain it was unblemished and there was a natural blush on her cheeks. She yawned cutely and you could see a glimpse of her white teeth her lush red lips. She had high arched cheekbones and a straight nose. Her eyebrows were plucked evenly. Her eyes were a chocolate brown colour and her hair was a deep mahogany colour and when the light hit it just right you could see green highlights, the hair tumbled down to her waist in thick slightly tousled in big, loose, shiny curls.

The girl went in to the shower and came out wrapped in a robe. She blow dried her hair and then went into her walk in closet after a few minutes she came out dressed in a green V-neck shirt with thin straps that left most of her upper back bare. She paired some dark wash denim shorts and black translucent leggings combo. On her feet she wore ankle high black boots. Sitting on her vanity table she brushed her hair but left them unrestrained. Her make up for the day consisted of some kohl that lined her eyes and some tinted lip gloss. The girl made sure everything was back in its place and then grabbed her leather tote bag that was filled with some pens, notebooks and other essentials such as her phone.

The girl went downstairs where her mother was bustling around in the kitchen and went about eating her breakfast languidly like there was no hurry at all. They said their goodbyes and the girl briskly walked to the bus stop and went into the bus that arrived a few minutes late with a boy that was wearing a jacket in the colours blue, red and white.

_XXX_

The bus ride to sky high was exhilarating and terrifying exhilarating because of the rush of air and terrifying because we were flying in a _bus _and not a certified air plane. I clutched at the handlebar so hard that my knuckles turned white and I squeezed my eyes shut in terror. We finally arrived and I swear I practically ran out of the bus.

The school itself was breathtaking and the amount of students was astounding I dint realize there were so many people with powers I could see a girl who could freeze people and my eyebrows flew to my forehead when I realized that the cheer leading squad is only one girl suddenly there was a gust of wind and I could see that a boy who was probably a year or two above us was rounding us freshman up with his super speed. And then another boy came up _he could stretch_ I realized as I saw him stretch his arm out to us and demand a fee that didn't even exist and a dark skin boy wearing a sweater west and glasses pointed that out and I got see from their faces that the upper-class didn't take that fact kindle but he was saved by the president.

She gave us an lecture about the rules and regulations that governed the school and the behaviour that was expected of us. The president was attractive and she didn't look like the bitchy type though she was popular she wore all her clothing in the colour pink and looked like a sweet school girl but I don't know why but I got the feeling that she was anything but I glanced around and stifled my laugh it seems as if will stronghold did not have any reservations about her at all because he was sporting a glazed expression I snorted quietly when he belatedly realized that we had gone and had to jog a little to reach us.

The president led us to power placement that was headed by coach boomer a retired hero who had supersonic abilities. We all had to step up and show our powers to coach boomer so that we could either be placed in sidekick or hero classes. I had my reservations about this system but it had served us well in the past so maybe the administration knew what they were doing.

The powers that were displayed were certainly interesting I mean a kid who could turn into a spider he was immediately placed in to hero classes and another case who defied all stereotypes was a small albino nerd who could turn into a large monster whose body was made out of boulders. But there were others who were not quite so impressive a boy who had spoken in front of the elastic bully could turn into goo and another boy who wore neon colored clothing and had blonde hair could supposedly glow those two were immediately placed in sidekick classes. Then a girl came up she seemed confident and nonchalant so I expected her to have impressing powers but turns out that bravado is for nothing she could only turn into a badger she too was placed in sidekick classes.

After that there was Will Stronghold's turn but turns out he didn't inherit any powers and after throwing many test at him coach boomer reluctantly admitted that he should be placed in sidekick classes. Students came and went and were placed in the classes based on their abilities and then came my turn

"Layla William."

I breathed in a fortifying breath and then went up to the stage I silently shifted in a stance that was self taught I took out the seeds that I had made after many tireless nights of research. Vines came out of the seed and they struck the bleachers and destroyed them completely several students ducked but coach boomer didn't even blink.

"Let's see how you can tackle this."

He muttered and suddenly a car was falling in me. My vines rushed up and wrapped the car and deposited it at the side. The car was still intact and was deposited gently he nodded and called out

"Hero"

And that is why I am now sitting in orientation with a small smile on my face. The principle was giving another lecture about the things that would be expected of us at this school and then we were given our schedule and locker numbers.

My locker was in the hero side the so called popular side and because I was also a hero I was also considered popular by a small degree. I filled my locker with my books but kept the ones I would need for first and second period.

The classes here were a little different not in terms of names but in terms in curriculum. We are taught chemistry, biology, mathematics, English, history, languages and other classes that are admittedly different. In history we are taught about the history of hero's not the history of mankind. Biology is a little different as our bodies are a little different. We are also taught how to control our powers and every student are given individual sessions so that they could cultivate their talent that would be harmless right now but wouldn't be for much longer.

The most dynamic class was of Mr. Medulla who was a small scientist with a giant head …..Literally. In his classes we are taught how to make and dismantle weapons like freeze rays and razor beams. The best in the class is Gwen Grayson because her power is to control machines she can make anything from any piece of metal and in this era it is an amazing power.

at the end of the day I breathed a sigh of relief the day had gone and i wished that the year would go on as well as the day had


End file.
